


Misunderstood Genius

by Haxxaholic



Series: Toxic Pair Week [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M, Slytherin, Toxic Pair Week, tenipuri shipping weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it can be such a burden to be a genius, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tumblr's Toxic Pair Week](http://tenipurishippingweeks.tumblr.com/post/138640916999/toxic-pair-week). 
> 
> Wednesday 17  ♥ Classmate

Bunta hated the Slytherins with a passion. They were cunning, ambitious, backstabbing _bastards_. _Niou Masaharu_ was a cunning, ambitious, backstabbing bastard. Marui couldn’t stand being classmate with them in almost every freaking subjects he had this year.

“Stop sulking, babe” Niou still had the nerve to smile while saying it.

“Fuck you, Niou.” The redhead scowled and pushed Masaharu away. “Go harass someone else. “ He then proceeded to turn his back at him and cross his arms. “Leave me alone.”

“C’mon Bunta…”

Normally, Marui would have already given in. But today? He was in a really, _really_ bad mood. Getting expelled of Potions because of an idiot who decided to switch his stupid prank from Atobe to him at the last minute? Bunta didn’t like it. _At all_. His Professor already hated him with a burning passion since Marui pointed out some mistakes in different potions recipes his Professor had been talking about. After a really long debate, Bunta had been proved to be right all along. Ever since that incident, his Professor hated him and would use _any_ excuse to kick him out of the class.

Sometimes it can be such a burden to be a genius, really.

“I hate you and your stupid Slytherin face.” He wouldn’t give in today, no. Not when his hair still smelled like toad slime. Freaking _gross_. “Just go away!”

“No, you don’t hate me.” Masaharu smirked and wriggled his eyebrow. “And, can I remind you… You are a Slytherin _too_ , you dumbass.”

“I should have been in Ravenclaw.” 5 years later and Bunta was still not over it. He was a genius in a house full of idiots. (And backstabbing best friends.) He really didn’t deserve it. “I am pretty sure you threatened the Sorting Hat during the sorting ceremony so I would go to Slytherin with your stupid ass.”

“Bunta, babe.” Masaharu chuckled and forced the redhead to face him. “We grew up together, we went to the _same_ kindergarten, primary school and now Hogwarts.”

“And your point is…?” Bunta raised an eyebrow. He knew all of this, he knew Masaharu had always been in his life, be it by being a simple friend, an annoying best friend, a handsome boyfriend or infuriating classmate, they always have been _together_.

“If I am a… How did you call me earlier in class? Oh, yeah. If I am a _cunning, ambitious, backstabbing bastard_ then you are too.”

“By association, it is _not_ the same.”

“Still the same.” Bunta sighed and totally gave up. Masaharu was right.

“I am a misunderstood genius.”

“A cunning, ambitious, backstabbing _bitchy_ genius.” Marui pouted but didn’t correct Niou.

“I hate you so much.”

“I love you too, gorgeous” Bunta went as red as a beetroot, it was really hard to stay mad at Niou when he was using nicknames.

“You better find a way to get rid of this freaking smell or so help me, you’ll have to find a new roommate tonight.”

Masaharu’s only reply was to laugh and kiss his pout away.

**Author's Note:**

> I only slept 4 hours the last 48 hours so... thanks Utami for the big beta. ;-;


End file.
